


Dead Hearts (Post-Who Killed Markiplier Writing quick fic)

by KaraMD1999



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Who Killed Markiplier?, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMD1999/pseuds/KaraMD1999
Summary: Well, this is my first work I'm putting on this site. I'm normally on Wattpad, but I think my new way of writing isn't quite what my fanbase wanted. I'm just moving one of the short stories I wrote onto this site for safe-keeping, and testing people's responses. Not sure if I will leave Wattpad and stay on AO3, or be on both. I apologize for any typos or grammar problems, I write a lot of this on my phone and autocorrect f*cks me over daily.Anywho, this is just a short thing that goes with the lyrics to the song Dead Hearts by Stars. I'd recommend playing it while reading if you want the full experience. Otherwise, it's a little sad and short.Again, I'm not stealing this, I'm moving it from my Wattpad account, KaraTheGamer.





	Dead Hearts (Post-Who Killed Markiplier Writing quick fic)

(A/N: Lyrics are in Italics. If it disrupts your reading enjoyment, I apologize, I'll try and find an alternative if people hate it.)

 

_Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw._

_They had lights inside their eyes..._

William was silent as this new being, Dark, explained how he was made. Will stared at him, unsure of how to feel. His closest friends were now dead...and in that...thing.

"So Celine...Damien...and Mark...they're all really gone?" he asked softly.

"How many times must we go over this?" Dark sighed in annoyance, pretty much ignoring Will

Will put his head in his hands and stayed silent. His childhood friends were gone...Celine was gone...

_Did you see the closing window, did you hear the slamming door?_

_They moved forward and my heart died..._

Will was still in shock...He would never talk to any of them again. The worst part was knowing they were still alive but trapped inside a single body with...with Mark. Mark hated him, he knew he did. Would he convince Damien and Celine to hate him too? Make him feel truly alone?

_Please, Please tell me what they looked like, did they seem afraid of you?_

_They were kids that I once knew..._

"Will? Are you listening?" Dark's voice snapped him out of his worries.

Will looked up at him, still confused by the red and blue outline surrounding Dark.

"No, sorry...," he sighed, "What did you want?"

"I just said that they're still alive, you just can't see them," Dark sighed, "Like I've been trying to tell you for the past hour."

_I can say it but you won't believe me_

"I. Know," Will clenched his teeth, frustrated and angry.

_You say you do but you don't deceive me_

"Then stop your moping about, we've got work to do," Dark ordered

_It's hard to know they're out there_

_It's hard to know that you still care_

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This was just supposed to be some stupid party Mark invited him to for god knows what reason. All that happened was that he lost both of his childhood friends and Celine. And it was the thing standing before him...it was his fault.

Will grabbed his gun and aimed it at Dark, "If I kill you...they die as well, right?"

_I can say it but you won't believe me_

Dark raised his hands in surrender, "...No. They're stuck in this empty space for eternity."

_You say you do but you don't deceive me_

"S-SHUT UP! IF THEY DIE IT HAS TO BE BETTER THAN THE HELL THEY'RE STUCK IN NOW!" Will cried in anguish, "GOD DAMMIT I'LL KILL YOU IF IT MEANS THEY'RE IN A BETTER PLACE!"

"Will you're speaking like a madman," Dark walked up to him and moved the barrel of the gun to his chest, "If you can really look me in the eyes and not see Mark or Damien...if you can do that, then kill me."

_Dead hearts are everywhere_

Will stared at him. He was right...all he could see was Mark...and Damien. Hell, he and Mark hated each other, but even if he was around, it was better than nobody. He couldn't...

Will dropped the gun and hung his head low, defeated, "I...I can't."

"Exactly. Now come on, I don't have all day," Dark beckoned for Will to follow, "We can do great things together Will, now follow me."

Will sighed and decided to. On the way, they passed a mirror. It was cracked, almost shattered, leaving a broken reflection of himself. Will took off his glasses and set them aside.

"That's not who I am anymore...," He sighed, "Nobody's left to remember that part of me."

As he stared, he swore he saw Celine and Damien to his left and right. He put his hand on the glass

"I'm...I'm so sorry," he sobbed, "I...I'm gonna find a way to get you back, I swear."

"William would you stop messing around and move already?" Dark groaned.

"Just...5 minutes okay?" he sighed.

Over time, the mansion would become covered in vines and other plant life, becoming lost to the world. Nobody would remember it, it would just be a ghost of a memory.

Eventually, William decided never to go by his real name, because it brought up too many painful memories. Changing his name would be his form of trying to cope with the damage that had been done. He blamed anyone else but himself, leaving it to seem like the whole experience was nothing but delusions of grandeur.

_They were kids that I once knew_

_Now they're all dead hearts to you_

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome. I'm playing around with different writing styles, since in the past all I've written is X-readers and I wanna stray away from that just a little


End file.
